


My Darkness Is My Light

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: A sweet kiss, Anger, Bitter, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Goku helping Sage, Goku knows what Sage is going through, Hate, Irritated Sage, Love, Mates, Mentioned of depressed Goku, Oneshot, Sad Sage, Saku - Freeform, The drive to have a mate makes Sage have a panic attack, Upset Sage, Vampire AU, second book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Sage has been in an off mood. All around her, everyone has someone but her. She was getting tired of the lovey dovey shit. She wanted to have someone, but who she liked was either taken, later not her taste, or not into her. She was mad, upset, and a bit lost. One night, she felt as though her heart was splitting in half. She was in pain, she was mad and sad, and even a bit crazy. She jumps out of her window and flew far from home in hope the pain will stop. She never thought this night her mate will show up





	My Darkness Is My Light

Sage paced in her room. She felt angry, sad, crazy really. She wanted to cry, to kill someone, or pick a fight. She looked at her window, the pain in her heart increased before she started to run then leaps out. Turning into a bat and with all her might, flap her wings to get away from all of this. She sniffled and weeped, the pain in her heart felt like it was suffocating her. Chills in her back runs through her body as she flew and glided through the protected forest before she landed and turned back into her human form, collapsing and sobbing out in pain. Everything was just too much and soon she found herself screaming. Screaming until she can't anymore and laid there. She was panting, she was cold and numb. She was tired, wanted nothing more than to pass out and not wanting to wake up again. She sighed and forced herself to get up. Wobbling slight as she fight for some energy to walk home before the sun rises

"Hello, miss? Do you need help?" A man asked as he stood in front of Sage. Concern on his face but his eyes as black as the night

"AHH!" Sage screamed out as she tripped over her own feet and fell back on her ass

"I'm so sorry!" The guy approaches Sage, holding out a hand to help her up

Sage growled out as her eye turned bright red, standing up and ready to kill the man. "Who are you, human?" She hissed out

The man hold up his hands. "HEY WAIT! I'm not a human, I'm your kind." To prove a point he smiled awkwardly. His fangs flashed brightly thanks to the moon out. "I'm Goku and I heard you screaming and I came to check on you"

Sage quiet down but kept glaring at Goku. "Sage, sister of Scalli the Queen of this side of the world. And I'm fine, I don't need your pettiness." She shoved passed Goku, wanting to go home before something happened and hopes her sister doesn't catch Goku's scent

"I don't think you are." Goku said softly as he turned to face Sage. "I sense great pain and inner suffering from you. I just want to help you..."

Sage sighed heavily. "I don't think you help me with this. And if my sister finds us or smells you on me, she will hunt you down and kill you. It's best you go back to whatever claim you are from and stay there"

"At least tell me why you are here." Goku plead as he went to hold Sage's hand

Sage took back her hand and faced Goku with pure anger. "I came here to get away from the thing that is killing me; a mate. Everyone has one but me and I am dying whether if my sister will admit it or not. Why do you care so much?" She was getting irritated as she really should be getting home. But she was also curious how he found her and can sense her struggles. She wanted answers herself

Goku gave a smile but one with pain in it. "I think I know that feeling." He held a hand up to his heart. "And you are right, we are dying... Such bitter taste isn't it. The irony of our situation. I left home to not be anymore of a burden to my family and to finally end it all. But I kept flying, like something was making me drawn towards it. I flew into the forest and sensed nothing but utter pain and I felt sick and it all hurt so much I fell and turned back into my human form. I had to make sure whatever was in this much distressed was okay and I found you. Actually now thinking about it, it doesn't hurt anymore"

Sage felt bad for the guy. She knows what it is like to be suicidal and having no hope in situations. But he was good looking and deserved a mate much more than she does. He was right, all of this was bitter taste. A sick, twisted game of irony. But what he said afterwards made her bring a hand up to her own heart. He's right about that as well. It didn't hurt anymore. "I wonder why..." Sage said quietly

Goku approached Sage, holding her hand. "Can I try something?" He said softly. His voice barely a whisper

Sage felt a chill through her body, but not of being cold. Of a thrill. She nodded, not trusting her voice as seeing Goku's eyes left her breathless. Pitch black as the darkness yet they held so much emotions. Some she didn't even know what they were. She felt light, like she was flying. She watched a purple shade circled Goku's eyes before as quickly, they returned to the darkness she loved before she felt his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer before they pulled away. Lightly panting

"You are my mate, my Queen-to-be." Goku said breathlessly, resting his hands on Sage's hips

Sage felt high. It was a pleasing feeling as she laid her head on Goku's chest. "God my sister is going to kill us both"

Goku chuckled, hugging Sage as he inhaled her scent. He lowly purred. "I hope not..."

"I'll talk to her and be prepared of our arrival when we visit. Let's hope it all goes well or I'd take death if it means I get to be with you"

Goku kissed Sage again. The kiss lasting a little bit longer before they pulled away again. "Until we meet again, My Queen." He gave a smugged smile

Sage smirked back, winking at him as she pulled away from his embrace and walked home. "Until my arrival, my love!"


End file.
